the difference in royalty
by RandomChickInYourBushs
Summary: prince Jacob comes to a ball, and everyone hopes he finds a wife. but hes looking for something else. he's looking for love. but when he finally finds her, she's not exactly their cup of tea. might be a one shot. you decide. R
1. yet another ball

Ok so im up to my head in stories so I might not continue this. But anyway enjoy.

"i present to you, king Bill and queen Sarah of la push. And their son, Prince Jacob"

I took a deep breath and smiled while lightly stepping down the stairs. I cannot believe my father dragged me to yet ANOTHER ball in hopes that I will find a girl to wed. I told him thousands of times that when I find her, I'll find her.

But of course, he didn't listen. So here I am, smiling and waving gently at the flashing cameras and the crowd of crowned heads that filled the room.

My father looked at me pointy and then swept my mother to the dance floor.

So I was left standing awkwardly by the staircase, not knowing what to do.

I followed the moving crowed with my eyes, taking in the colorful ball gowns, the black suites, decorated with badges of honor, the scenery.

I don't know how long I stood there, watching, until I saw a girl approaching me.

Of course, I knew her. Not personally, but this party was hers. it was a celebration for her becoming eighteen, and finally being able to wed, which is why my father excepted the Invitation.

Her honey blond hair was put into loose ringlets that fell down her back. She was tucked into a long white and gold dress with so many folds, it alone, took the room of three men.

She finally reached me and held the rim of her dress, as she bowed slightly. I bowed and took her hand in mine. We walked onto the dance floor and I slipped my hand around her back while the other held onto her hand.

She smiled at me. "hello." She said "I'm Rosalie; it is a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled and twirled her around. "I'm Jacob. And trust me it is my pleasure."

Another flash of pearly white teeth. "I'm not going to lie to you, I was very excited when they told me you where coming. Such a reputation you have with you Jacob."

I sighed internally. I wished I could say that I wanted to meet her too. But I couldn't. All my life I've heard about the moment when you see that girl, and you know she's the one for you. But looking at her and all the girls my dad tried to set me up with weren't _her._

And looking at my friends, who were either married to their loves or engaged, made me feel so... sad… and empty.

Oh, how I wish I could find her already, the one that will make me smile in even the darkest day. The one that was made for me, and I for her. And even though Rosalie seemed like a beautiful and nice girl. She wasn't it, she wasn't _her._

I sighed, not noticing I did so aloud.

Her blue eyes raked my face with concern. "is everything all right Jacob?"

"Sure, sure." I said swallowing. "But perhaps some fresh air will do me good. Please excuse me, my lady"

I walked swiftly to the courtyard, refusing to look back at the astonished girl I left behind.

I passed couples that went on a moon light stroll by the rose bushes and the fountains and lakes, the sight of them making my stomach queasy. I walked as far away from people as I can, avoiding anyone in my path.

I walked and walked until I got to the servant quarters. 'good, no one will look for me here' I thought as I sat down on a stone bench by an over grown tree.

I put my head in my hand and took a deep breath.

I can't keep this up anymore. I can't keep delaying my marriage. It's bound to happen, if I want It to or not. I can't keep looking for a girl that might not exist. 'Someone with a high level and class.' thats what my dad always says when I ask him what he was looking for when he met my mother. But that is exactly the problem!

I don't care if the girl is rich or poor, beautiful or ugly. I only care for the love. My parents married out of obligation. And that's what kills me. Marriage isn't something you are required to do and neither is love. It's something you feel. It's when you meet someone and in your heart you know you want to spend the rest of your life with her. but my father and my domain requires I wed, and fast. They don't care about who the bride is, Or how I feel about her. They only want me to be able to take the crown from my father.

I groaned. This is such a mess.

And I'm not helping it by hiding here.

I forced myself up and walked reluctantly back the way I came from.

But I only made about three steps before bumping into someone.

I stood up and reached my hand to help the other person up. It was a servant, probably in her nineteenth year. She was wearing a tattered and filthy dress. Her head was a mane of messy dark brown curls, which I found, for some reason, beautifully untamed and pampered, just natural. Her skin was a pale cream, completely opposite to my dark red brown skin. Her features where curvy and small, as those of an angle. And her eyes, oh her eyes, big and as dark as her hair, And I stood there, enchanted, under the spell they casted.

Her eyes got big and her cheeks burned crimson. "I- I- I am terribly sorry my prince, please do forgive me, even though I understand there will be none. I am so sorry." She whimpered.

I grabbed her trembling arm and pulled her up to a standing position.

"There is nothing to forgive." I said looking at her steadily. "Every one makes mistakes, and if there is someone that does not, well then he is supernatural." I smiled. I hoped it would calm her down. But it didn't help much.

"but look at your shirt!" she cried quietly. "Totally ruined!"

I looked down at my no longer white shirt, which was dripping red dip.

"Hmm" I said. "Well, never mind. It does match my skin tone don't you think?" I said grinning.

She looked at me weirdly. "Then please" she said "let me clean it and give you another for the while."

I nodded eagerly. "That would be lovely" I said calmly. Inside, my heart was over bursting with joy. She was the one. I knew she is. I felt it deep in my bones. I can't believe I finally found her!

I trailed beside her as she led me hesitantly into the servant's wing. I marveled her simple, effortless beauty and smiled slightly as I saw her cheeks burn darker. 'How strangely impossible' I thought.

We passed many astonished servants that stiffened and looked after us in puzzlement. She seemed to ignore them all, the only evidence that she saw them as well where her dark cheeks. We walked until we got to one of the rooms.

She reached to open the door but I beat her to it. I gestured for her to get inside. "Ladies first." I said smiling.

And there was that strange look again.

She passed me; her head hung low, and escorted me into the room. The room was poorly built and as small as a broom closet. Yet it had lumpy mattresses pushed against the wall and a few cabinets scattered here and there.

She bowed to me and I shook my head. "Please don't bow to me. We're all equals here" and yet again I got that look. It seemed to be growing on me because I flashed a grin. Her lips quivered upward into a timid smile and I pondered on how happy she could make me just by that barely noticeable smile.

"You are welcome to change here. I will send one of the others to bring you a fresh shirt."

"Thank you"

She came to a stop by the door and clutched the frame. "You're welcome." She said without turning around.

She walked out, her dress flittering around her, exposing her shoulder for a second, and then she was gone.

The candlelight didn't bring much light, but it gave enough for me to see the big blue-black-purple mark on her shoulder.

My eyes widened. I have heard about lords that hit their servants, in fact it was pretty common to do so. But to see it on her skin, to know that someone has physically harmed her, made my blood boil and my anger rise.

Of course! That's why she seemed scared of me! She was afraid I would hit her!

I took off my coat and then my shirt, and threw them furiously on the bed beside me.

The door opened and a guy, probably around my age, came in, his eyes averted.

He handed me the shirt and mumbled "my prince" before stepping outside yet again.

I faintly recognized him, like I met him before in my life. And then I remembered. How could I forget? That was Embry! The servant's child that I used to play with throughout my childhood. Well at least, until my parents sold him to the Hales.

I put it on, feeling the cool fresh fabric contact my skin.

As soon as my coat was on I stepped out hastily and looked around the deserted hall. One of the guards from the party stood at the end.

"Ah! Prince Jacob! Your parents have been worried sick! Please, come with me, I shall escort you back" he called.

I walked by him, searching the deserted hallways for the girl, or at least Embry, But they were nowhere to be found.

Just as where about to exit the building I spotted her, dancing with Embry to the sounds of other's that where singing and playing different instruments. It was an upbeat tune. Not anything like the dopey ballads that they played in balls. They were both laughing, dancing loosely to the music.

How I ached to be the one dancing with her.

Before I stepped out into the chilly night my eyes net hers and smiled at me, not the little timid smile from before, but a full blown grin, seeping happiness and laughter.

As I walked along the guard, the music and laughter becoming more distant with every step I took, I vowed to myself I will help her. I will help them both.

Even if I need to die trying.


	2. the life and death of isabella swan

Ok guys. So first of all, thanx for the reviews! I was touched. Really I was! So since all of you put this on alerts faves and other stuff then I decided to continue it. This chapter Is short but do not fear! The plot is near! Lolz read REVIEW and enjoy!

Isabella (pov)

My father always told me to be as silent as I can, to melt into the backdrop until not one could possibly sense my presence. 'That way no one will have the need to do you harm' he used to say after coming home from a long day of excruciating work at the fort. He'd put the few scraps of food he managed to smuggle from the royal kitchen and we would both sit down and eat it slowly, savoring every bite.

But every time he said that, my heart distended. i was only seven by the time he passed away, leaving me helplessly alone in the cruel world with as much as a dirty apartment and a handful of memories. After he crossed the border to land of the dead I obscured myself in the darkest corner of our dilapidated house. Those days will forever remain in my memories. Three days of rocking back and forth, head perched deep inside the knees, crying and sobbing, while memories of a weary smile, a set of sun kissed hands gently stroking my back and my hair and shimmering dark brown eyes swirled in my head. Three days of darkness and complete isolation that will forever be imprinted in my brain.

Of course that was until the guards came barging through the door. Their spotless armor reflected the sun that streamed from outside. After three days of darkness and shadows, the bright light stabbed my eyes forcefully, and it took quite a while until I could see properly. They advanced quickly and grabbed my arm.

I remember being dragged out of the house, if you could call it a house without my father, kicking and screaming. They took me to the Hale's fortress and shoved me into the servant wing. I sat on the cold grown bawling my eyes out, until a tall blond woman came to me and took me to her room, which she shared with a little boy about my age, with dark black hair and eyes and reddish brown skin.

That was the first time I met Embry and my mother. Of course, she doesn't share any drop of blood similar to mine, but her motherly tenderness and caring had grown on both Embry and me to the point where we both looked upon her as our mother.

Embry and I grew to be thick as thieves. As little children we used to stick together as if someone had glued our limbs together. As the years passed by our friendship grew to that of siblings. He dedicated most of his free time to me, acting like a well over protective brother he made himself to be.

But there were things that even Embry couldn't shield me from, Things that where whispered in hushed fright among the servant in the most isolated parts of the hallways, or the darkened rooms after the twilight faded its last rays into the distance. Each afraid to call it by its name, afraid that just by saying it, they may bring it upon themselves.

I sighed and rolled in my bed, failing to lull myself to sleep.

The room was silent, save for a few mild snores here and there.

My eyes traveled slowly over the room and stropped at my dresser, a wooden chunk of furniture that Embry made me with his bare hands.

My eyes went on their own accord to the last drawer, the one I open every week or so, if only for one rushed peek.

I crawled out of bed, shivering from the lack of heat and advanced to the drawer.

My fingers shook as I pulled it slowly open. Inside was a small doll. I held it in my hand, feeling like the little five year old I was when I got it. To this day I don't know how my father managed to graft it to me. Her blond curls where filthy and the once white wings ragged. But it was the most beautiful thing in my mind. I could see my father smiling proudly as he watched me carefully unwrapping it on Christmas morning.

I took a deep breath. 'I will NOT cry' I chanted in my head. I already shed too many tears.

I was so wrapped up in my mind that I didn't notice him until his arms draped around my shoulders. I didn't need to ask. i already knew who it was. I was highly familiar with the deeply muscled rusted arms that now rested on my shoulders.

"shhhhhh" he soothed, rubbing my back slowly and resting his head on the top of mine.

I leaned my head back into the nape of his neck and stifled a sob.

"I miss him Embers" I wailed inaudibly.

He pulled me closed to him and kissed the top of my head. "I know you do." He whispered. "But I'm darn sure he didn't want you weeping over him"

"Then what else can I do?" I asked sniffling.

His familiar black eyes bore into mine and he picked me up. "Make him proud. Show him how good you can do with your life" he put me down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to my chin, just like when we where eight and used to put each other to sleep when mom was out on night shift.

I smiled weakly, pulled myself up by my elbows and shot him a pleading look. "Stay with me tonight?"

He sighed. "Bell you know we can get in huge trouble." But one look at my face made him shake his head, smirk and mutter "scoot aside"

I smiled and curled into his warm chest. I inhaled his familiar scent that lulled me slowly to sleep and thought 'home sweet home'.


End file.
